


Logging On

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, jared reading fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is bored.  Jared discovers the internet.  Jared discovers fan girls and fan fiction.  Jared learns that he is not quite what he thought he was!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/0000ezk8/)   


He doesn’t know what possesses him, not really, but Gen is out shopping and the dogs are asleep and there is nothing on TV that night, so instead he logs on to the laptop and from that moment on he is doomed.

He surfs for a while; looks at clothes for big men (and he is tall not fucking fat), sees how many people have made bids on his converse, looks on dog rescue websites and then, only then, does he find himself going where no man should actually go.

He has never had an account on anything. He doesn’t do, **MySpace** or **Facebook** or even **Twitter**. Now he, somehow, finds himself on Live Journal and he lets his long fingers play over the keys as he ponders.

An hour later and he has a journal, he has an icon (Sadie), a new alias (JTP28) and he is a member of several different communities. Two hours later he has joined two **Supernatural TV** type websites and has a Yahoo page. He is toying with Facebook when Gen returns and asks him to help with the bags distracting him from what he was doing.

As he logs off he feels regret, he was quite looking forward to writing his first piece of fan fiction.

****

He knew, Sam had a lot of issues but reading the message boards he realises that Sam has a whole shitload of issues he hadn’t even considered. Sam has hair issues (he was told to grow it long), he has demon blood issues, he has fans who just want him to wear his brown hoodie and he has fans who long to see sick and injured Sam, mentally challenged Sam and Sam being cared for by Dean.

He avoids slash and he avoids what is it called, RPS. He makes sure Gen never sees what is written about her and he stays on fairly harmless sites.

Two nights later and Gen is at her girlfriends (staying over, girls night in, all that sort of shit) and he falls into temptation. Reading Wincest was always going to make him feel embarrassed but he isn’t prepared for the way it DOES make him feel. Certainly not prepared for the hard-on it gives him and decides then to wash his eyes out with soap and drink enough beer to take away the mental images.

God, if this is what they think Sam & Dean get up to he is NOT going to read RPS, thank you very much!

Except, he does . . . several times and if he thought Sam had issues then fictional Jared has millions, trillions even, and the imaginations on these fan girls . . . where do they get it from?

He is a policeman, fireman, stripper, soldier, pimp, hooker, schoolboy, at college, older than Jen, younger than Jen, in a relationship with Jen, Chad, Chris, Steve, Misha and even Jeffery Dean. He is in space, under the sea, a merman, a dog, a wolf, the beast, beauty, a robot. He reads stories where he is mentally challenged, in fact he reads a lot of stories where he is mentally challenged and wonders if he should change his image.

By the time Gen gets back, late Sunday night, he is a bag of nerves and feels as if he has never, ever slept (he didn’t – not really) and his eyes are sore and red and his dogs have their legs crossed and are desperate for a walk.

He resists for five days; he reads scripts, they go for romantic walks, he cooks, he serves Gen breakfast in bed. He glances at the laptop and wonders what the gossip is today; is he gay? Bi? Is he offended? He bites his lip and tries to listen to Gen’s interesting story about cooking pots.

Maybe there is a story there he thinks.

On the sixth night, he cracks.


	2. Writing Gossip and Writing Fiction

His favourite site is spn_gossip.

He kinda likes reading about himself or what the fans think he is doing. It starts out harmless enough but as the threads go on they get more and more unbelievable and he has to stop, to take a breath and wonder.

They think he is gay, they think he is in a relationship with Jensen and they think that Gen is a beard.

Great.

He isn’t the delicate flower they assume him to be. He might have got upset about comments about his hair in, Gilmore Girls but he was young then and all young men get upset when their appearance is questioned, don’t they?

He decides to post to spn_gossip himself. The first few posts are tentative but then he gets into it. Sometimes one of the anonymous posters asks him, ‘Are you Jared?’ and whilst he knows they are being sarcastic he is really tempted to say, ‘Yes’.

Gen is pissed with him; she stands in their bedroom tapping her tiny little foot (and God, it is tiny), her lips pursed. He tries a sheepish grin, goes for puppy dog eyes (which seem to work every time for Sam in fan fiction) and offers a dinner out and perhaps flowers.

“You love that laptop more than me,” she says, sulky and hurt.

There is a story there somewhere he muses.

****

He doesn’t love the laptop more than Gen of course and he does have other things to do. He walks the dogs and he goes to work, he puts on his plaid shirts and he plays Sam, he looks at Jensen and thinks what the fans have written about him and then he goes home and feels guilty.

And then he goes on the laptop some more.

He creeps (virtually of course) into chat rooms and joins in debates. He gets an MSN account and chats to the likes of people called ILOVEJARED and hotackles2. He gets into debates about the direction that Kripke might be going and he tends to agree with some of the fans who think that Season 5 should have been the last and final season. He thinks he might need a rest.

His first attempt at fan fiction gets five reviews and a few negative comments. He feels a little hurt, particularly when one fan says his portrayal of Jared is pretty bad. He is Jared for fuck’s sake! How can he write himself wrong?

His head hurts.

****

He does it late at night when Gen is in bed.

It is like some guilty secret which he can’t let go of. He writes for hours and his stories are getting better, more real. In respect of his wife he only writes general fiction and doesn’t do slash (not that he could). He writes about Jared’s adventures as a pirate (ok so he has thing for Johnny Depp and he wants to be in the next Pirate’s of the Caribbean film) and he gets some rave reviews. He is in the middle of a particularly exciting scene, the ship is being boarded and Captain Padalecki is being very heroic and stoic in the face of danger, when Gen staggers into the study, slams the laptop lid down (narrowly missing his fingers and come on, how can Sam summon demons with only a thumb?).

“For goodness sake Jared,” she says, rubbing her eyes and pouting. “Come to bed!”

****

He wants to tell Jensen about it but every time he opens his mouth he sort of pussy’s out. Instead they talk about Sam & Dean, their wives, where the best place to buy bread is (who said that marriage wasn’t exciting?) and where the next conventions might be. Misha mentions Twitter and Jared shakes his head, denying all knowledge (he is never going to win a Twitter war with Collins) and goes back to discussing domestic bliss with Jensen.

****

He writes his first piece of slash fiction that evening.

Goes to bed thinking of Jensen and therefore goes to bed guilty but horny.


	3. In which Jared meets a friend!

"Oh, Dean," Sam says, all soft and vulnerable. "Dean, I know this is wrong but I’ve always wanted to". He leans forward, his mouth on Dean’s throat, his collarbone, moving down towards his chest, his pebbled nipples and Dean moans just right, Sam grinning as he . . . .

“Jared!” Jensen’s voice is a little angry, irritated. He sits in the canvas director’s chair and taps his foot (a really big foot). “The line,” he says.

“Nggh – ugh.” It probably isn’t Sam’s next line but Jared attempts it anyway. Jensen frowns, then grins as his eyes move from Jared’s face to his jeans and the bulge there.

“Jared, dude, I know you are practically a newly wed but come on!” He shakes his head and Jared flushes. He gets even more embarrassed when Jensen gives him ‘Trailer Time’ saying it in such a way that the whole crew must know what he is thinking.

Jared’s ears are red and boy does he need his laptop right now because honestly, he is feeling inspired!

****

“So.” Gen is counting something off on her fingers whilst he wrestles Harley for the possession of something squeaky. “My mom is coming on Sunday and we could have roast . . . ,” she pauses. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Um – yes,” he answers, hoping he is a REALLY convincing liar. “Of course, baby. I always listen to you.”

“No, you don’t.” And she pouts and he hates that, he really does and he isn’t surprised that the anonymous posters on spn_gossip keep mentioning Gen’s lips cos when she does that . . . so not pretty. “And stop staring at my mouth, it is creepy.”

He lowers his eyes and looks at Harley instead as he wonders what might be happening online today.

****

There is this awesome Live Journal site called bottom_sammy and he isn’t sick, just curious. He logs on there often, you know . . . just to see.

This site is chocker-a-block with full on porn and his ears burn as he reads it. Sometimes it is Dean and sometimes it is Jensen but it is always him getting – well – um- satisfied.

He has to keep his hands off his crotch when he logs off and when he crawls into bed with Gen he feels guilty enough to turn his back on her and lie really, really still till his erection goes down.

****

JRA32 contacts him via MSN and asks if he wants to chat.

His fingers pause over the keys whilst he ponders that question. He does want to chat but he likes to know a bit about the person he is chatting to because hey, can’t be too careful and he wouldn’t want anyone to know it is him.

JRA32 seems okay with that and soon Jared knows that the person is male, a Supernatural fan (of course), in love with Sam Winchester (who wouldn’t be?) and living in Canada somewhere. Jared winces, it is a bit close but the guy seems okay; not psycho or anything, so he chats and chats and chats and at about 3am Gen comes in, pouts (so old now) and drags him off to bed.

He lies awake wishing he had said goodbye to his new companion but pretty sure they will talk again.

****

JRA32 writes the most wonderful bottom Sam fics and he can’t get enough of them.

By now he is looking a bit ragged around the edges, sore eyes and slightly hunched shoulders through pouring over the laptop so often. He knows it is wrong and that it is becoming something of a problem but he can’t help it, can’t resist it and he has become so fucking furtive that it is like Sam & Ruby all over again.

****

Dean licks his way down Sam’s body, he nips at Sam’s brown nipples, sucking on the nubs until they are red and sore. Sam bucks upwards as Dean moves lower, envelopes Sam with those cock sucking lips and . . . .

“Jared!” He nearly jumps out of his skin; hot and hectic as it is, as Gen appears behind him trying to look over his shoulder. He slams the laptop lid down so hard it almost breaks and Gen stares at him as if he has gone ever so slightly mad, her eyes so dark that he knows he is in big, big trouble.

Okay, so she is smaller than him and the fan girls make such a lot out of that on spn_gossip but it isn’t as if she is gonna grow or he is gonna shrink. He kinda likes delicate women, makes him feel protective. Trouble is, recently, he has been thinking about men; big, muscular men with broad chests and bow legs . . . okay. Okay, he has been thinking about one man but that doesn’t make him gay, not like they think he is and it doesn’t make Gen a beard either – even though he has to bite back laughter every time he reads that line because hey - Gen with a beard, really funny.

“JARED!” She is talking in capital’s now and he realises he has zoned off again. He bites his lip and does the puppy dog thing, letting his bangs fall into his face, all soft and vulnerable. “And that isn’t working, so forget it.”

“Sorry, honey.” He pushes the laptop away and stretches, yawning expansively. “I should hit the hay,” he drawls, trying to distract her. “It is way past my bedtime and I have a script to read.”

She narrows her eyes and shakes her head (at least she isn’t pouting) and then she goes back into the bedroom.

He stares at the laptop apologetically and wishes he could get back to the part where Dean gets his mouth around Sam and he sighs and fidgets.

Being sexually frustrated is a bitch.

And he is SURE there is a fan fic there somewhere.


	4. In which Jared gets caught with his hands down his pants!

”I’ve always wanted you Sam.” Dean stares at his little brother, not so little anymore, buff and muscular, cock standing out hard against his flat belly. “I’ve always wanted you and if this is wrong, I just don’t want to be right.” Dean reaches down and wraps big, broad fingers around Sam’s erection and . . . . ”

“Jared, we need bread.” That single line kills his hard-on faster than the cold shower he was anticipating. He sighs, shuts the laptop with some regret and wonders if JRA32 will be on line later. They arranged to meet in a chat room around midnight, (surely Gen will be in bed by then and with a bit of luck, asleep) and he is sort of excited. He feels wicked, a bit sinful and he composes some fan fiction in his head wanting to share ideas with his new friend.

He and Gen trail around the mall. He pushes the cart, stops to sign autographs whilst Gen poses and pouts (he is going to have to tell her that pouting is going to cause ageing just to fucking stop her doing that) and chats good naturedly to fans who seem surprised and shocked to find him doing grocery shopping.

That night on spn_gossip fans chat about how they met Jared Padalecki grocery shopping . . . no one believes them.

By midnight Gen is in bed and he is hunched over his laptop, his fingers skimming the keys as he tries to think of porn. There is the familiar noise of MSN and Jared looks down to see a flashing orange light. JRA32 is on line!

They chat generally; sort of, ‘how was your day?’ and ‘what do you think of the Spurs chances of winning on Saturday?'. Jared answers but he feels antsy, impatient and he bites his lip as he types out the words:-

How is your story going?

JRA32 replies: Okay, do you want to read it?

Jared’s mouth is dry. Yeah, he wants to read it. He can already feel himself getting hard and it is difficult to stop from shoving his hand down his sweatpants and just going for it.

He settles for the much more civilised: Hell yeah! and JRA32 posts the link.

It is . . . it is a great story, a real good read. Jared is amazed at how much character and plot there is. JRA32 is a real fan, he seems to know everything about Sam and Dean, their history and the things they have done together. Jared reads with enthusiasm and he almost forgets the porn until it hits him in the face and boy, does it hit him.

Sam is naked and writhing, his speech reduced to whimpers and moans, mostly Dean’s name. He thrashes his head on the pillow as Dean jerks him off fast and furious. Sam wants more and he guides Dean’s other hand to where he wants it, fingers seeking his most precious place and stroking around the edges, seeking entrance.

Jared gulps; he has never done this before but he has to touch himself, he has to. He puts the laptop on the table, pushes down his sweatpants and wraps hot, sweaty fingers around his cock. He grunts as he moves his hand up and down, up and down, his whole body jerking, hips bucking.

“JARED!”

There is no hiding place. He is caught like a rabbit in the headlights, (a sexually compromised rabbit but a rabbit none the less) and he just freezes.

In the background the MSN noise chimes like church bells and Gen stares at the laptop, the writing, the flashing lights and Jared.

“What are you doing?” She asks and in the long history of stupid questions, that has to be the most stupid question ever.

“Um,” he replies, having lost all power of speech. He is on edge, hard as nails and wanting desperately to come. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the orange light flashing, sees Gen reach for the keyboard and knows he has one of two options.

Reluctantly he lets go of his cock, gets his hands out of his pants and slams down the lid with a crash. Gen looks at the laptop, looks at him and shakes her head.

“We are so talking about this in the morning.” Is all she says.

****

He is on the set so early even the birds aren’t up, yet.

Jensen is in his trailer drinking coffee; he frowns over at Jared and shakes his head.

“You look like shit.” Jensen tells it how it is at least. “Have you been sleeping at all?”

“Um.” God his vocabulary has gone to shit recently. “Er . . . .”

“So, you haven’t slept then?” Jensen seems to understand him and he wants nothing more than to sit next to the older man and put his head on that broad shoulder.

“Just been on the laptop . . . some research and stuff,” he says, cos at least it is partially the truth.

“You are a newly wed.” Jensen frowns and Jared recalls what people have been saying about Jensen’s marriage on spn_gossip and he wonders if it is true . . . if Jensen really did marry Danneel just to cover up his sexuality, then he realises he shouldn’t be wondering such things and further realises he wants that rumour to be true and then he just feels his brain implode and he sits down on the floor and puts his head on his knees.

“Okay.” Jensen cocks his head on one side. “Coffee, bacon, pancakes, then talking. Right?”

Jared flushes to his ears and mumbles something beneath his breath, not wanting to talk, not wanting Jensen to know anything at all.

“Just the eating for now,” he says and Jensen shakes his head.

“At least use the trailer for a nap,” he asks. “I don’t want Sam to become a REAL zombie.”

“Thanks.” Jared yawns and realises sleep sounds just peachy right now. “Thanks and Jensen . . . .”

“Yeah?”

“Can I use your laptop?”


	5. In Which JRA32 writes RPS and Jared nearly ruins the laptop!

”Oh God, Dean.” Sam feels so full he wonders if he will ever be able to take being empty. “You – this is – God.” Sam is lost for words, he wraps his long legs around Dean’s waist and digs his ankles into Dean’s ass. He knows he isn’t going to last long and he reaches around and grabs his own . . . . ”

“Jay?”

Jensen slams the door of the trailer loud enough to make Jared’s whole body shudder. He gasps, thrusts the laptop to one side (he can’t slam the lid cos it is Jensen’s) and shuffles so that his sitting position pretty much hides his erection.

“Gah,” he mumbles, helpfully and Jensen frowns.

“You were meant to be sleeping,” he says, sternly.

“You said I could use your laptop.” Jared scratches at his crotch. It isn’t very nice or elegant but he thinks it looks manly enough to fool Jensen into thinking, well he isn’t sure what he wants Jensen to think but, but he needs to look manly anyhow.

“After sleeping.” Jensen is taking off his shirt and looking for ‘Dean’s’ leather jacket. “Come on man, you need to get changed. Long day ahead.”

“Yeah.” Jared knows - a long day . . . a long day of sitting in the Impala, a long day of sitting in the Impala looking at Jensen, a long day of sitting in the Impala looking at Jensen, playing Dean. So therefore, a long day of sitting in the Impala looking at Jensen playing Dean then getting an erection and trying to hide it. “Long day.”

****

So he manages to log off before Jensen catches him. He manages to spend the whole day with an erection but no one notices. He eats as much as he can at lunch, dinner and supper. He composes fan fic in his head and, eventually, he is told he can go home.

He feels sick.

All the way home he has these odd images in his head; Gen pouting, Gen pouting and holding a baseball bat under her arm ready to beat him about the head with it, Gen hacking into his laptop and finding everything out, Gen beating him, Gen pouting (and he REALLY hates that now) and Gen shouting at him like his mom used to and maybe – maybe even banning sex (not that his mom banned sex, no she just used to do the shouting. The sex ban – well, that was all Gens!).

****

“So . . . .” she isn’t pouting or holding a bat but she does look really, really pissed. “Last night . . . ?”

“Um – yeah. Gah – ug.” He realises he has probably regressed by a few thousand years and is channelling his inner Conan (and how he wanted that role, I mean two months in a loin cloth showing his ass . . . who wouldn’t want that?! I mean, he didn’t want to be typecast as Sam and Sam, well Sam would never wear a loin cloth or show his ass).

“Jared, do you ever listen to me anymore?” And now it isn’t anger but whinging; a high drone that made his ears hurt so much he thought they might be bleeding.

“Of course I do.” He lied, because he hadn’t really been listening and he hoped there wasn’t going to be a pop quiz on this one. “What you have to say is important, baby.”

“Is it Jared?” She is tapping that tiny foot again and she is fucking pouting and he thinks suddenly and randomly of Jensen and that big foot and his mouth because when Jensen pouts – Jared wants to put something in those pouting lips and it isn’t his fist.

“Yes.” He lies again, ears pink and she looks pointedly towards the laptop.

“I didn’t want to do this,” she says. “I’m not your mom but you need to leave that, that alone for a while. So I’ve – I’ve put a password on it, do you understand? You won’t be able to use it until I tell you the password.”

He stares at her, mouth open and nods like a zombie, a dead thing accepting his fate.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I understand.”

****

Okay, so it takes him all of ten seconds to guess the password. Gen may have a degree but hey he isn’t as thick as some of the gossips make him out to be. He isn’t a himbo and long hair doesn’t mean you are gay and stupid.

Anyway, Ruby Rules was hardly a stretch . . . she could have least used her date of birth or something cos he would never have remembered that.

So JRA32 is off line but he has finished his latest fan fic and Jared goes to his journal page afire with excitement.

JRA32 has written RPS and Jared – Jared can hardly sit still as his erection springs to life, his whole body throbbing with excitement and amazement. JRA32 seems to know them both so well and how did he know what colour Jared’s trailer was? How did he know that Jared wore ‘Sponge Bob’ briefs? And how did he know that Jared had a birthmark on his . . . ?

Jared was proportional, as big down there as he was all over. Jensen felt his mouth water as he fell to his knees, his hands gripping the back of Jared’s ass. Jared groaned, his cock moving with ease into those sinful lips. Jensen laughed. “Yeah,” he grunted, “give it to me big boy, let me have it.”

Jared did as he was asked, thrusting in and out, body shuddering, his balls heavy and full. He was going to come and he was going to come all over Jensen’s face..

This time, Jared stood up pulled down the sweat pants and let his hand curl around his length. It took only two tugs and he was coming hard and fast and dirty all over his stomach, chest and unfortunately all over the laptop. He stared guiltily at the sticky keys and swallowed hard.

Gen was going to be so pissed.


	6. The Big Reveal

He manages to get the laptop clean and locked away before Gen even knows what has happened. He swears to himself that he is going to quit, that this addiction is going to stop and that he should spend more time pleasing his wife. He lasts exactly one whole day and then, then he is logging on again

He is shifty; he only logs on when Gen is out. It makes it hard for him to do much but check his e-mails and have a quick look at spn_gossip and he certainly doesn’t have time to peruse bottom_sammy (which is a huge disappointment!) but he is at least on line again and it makes him feel well - sorta human.

****

He has a lot of e-mails but the one that catches his eye is from JRA32. He sucks in a breath and clicks onto it and there, right there, in black and white are the words that take his breath away.

Do you want to meet up sometime?

He considers this. Perhaps JRA32 is a fan girl who will swoon clean away if he turns up. Maybe JRA32 is a big, butch man with knuckle dusters who might punch him in the face and laugh at his broken body. It could be that JRA32 is a psycho murderer who will rip out his stomach and dance in it or maybe he is just a normal guy who just wants to meet up.

It is a quandary.

He logs off; he needs time to think. He needs candy, he needs to talk to the one person in the world that might just might understand him.

He needs to talk to Jensen!

****

So they are on set. He is dressed in his normal baggy Sam jeans and that awful brown hoodie that the fans love and he hates cos he thinks it makes him look preppy. Jensen is in the all too familiar leather jacket, tight black t-shirt combo and he can’t help but stare, can’t keep his eyes off Jensen, thinking about the RPS he read, and thinking about porn.

“Jared?” Jensen has a frown line between his brows. “You’ve zoned out, again.”

“I – um – ug – ah,” he mumbles and Jensen’s frown line gets deeper, his mouth forming into a pout, a beautiful pout of course, everything about Jensen is beautiful.

“I’m worried about you, dude.” Jensen is staring at him – staring like he really cares, like he really is Dean and Jared is Sam and Jared needs protecting. He wants to crawl into Jensen’s arms, let Jensen hug him, he wants to do those things he has read about on line, all of them, one by one by one.

Shit – he is turning gay!

Shit – the anonymous posters on spn_gossip were right.

Shit – he does have a thing for Jensen.

Shit – does that mean that Gen is a beard?

Shit – what will he say when he logs on and even if he comes clean will they believe him or just diss him, like they always do.

“JARED! Snap out of it!”

He snaps out of it, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallows and licks his lips.

“I’vemetsomeoneonlineandtheywanttomeetmeandIwanttomeetthembutI’mscaredtheywillbeamadpsychoorsomething.”

He is aware that that did not come out as clearly as he hoped. He is also aware that Jensen is looking at him as if he has lost his mind (which he may well have) and he is aware that Jensen’s frown line is so deep it is almost a furrow and that . . . that upsets him.

“Jared, what have you been up to?” He sounds so like Jared’s father that he almost jumps to attention and says, Yes Sir.

“I’ve –um – um – I’ve – um – bored – and – um – sort of – um – made myself a live journal account and an MSN account and then I wrote some fan fiction and then I met this guy . . . well I think it is a guy and he writes the most wonderful – ug – um – stuff and I’d like to meet him and Gen . . . Gen just pouts a lot and put a password on the laptop.”

Jensen’s frown has gone; it is like some sort of miracle. He is smiling not pouting, not at all and his eyes (so green, oh so green and fuck he is really, really gay alert spn_gossip cos this is big). . . .

“Jared.” Jensen puts his hand on his shoulder. “Jared, have you been . . . been logging on?”

“Yeah.” he feels relieved, as if he has just confessed something. “How do you know?”

Jensen winks like Dean in that episode with Michael where Jared had to spit blood capsules and was sick for a week and then he leans forward and puts his pouting (ooh, that pout) mouth next to Jared’s ear and says, “Because I am JRA32 . . . .”


	7. Trying it Out!!

“How did you know it was me?” He asks as he sits next to Jensen – on Jensen’s couch, their shoulders touching.”

“Your user name was your initials and your age Jared, it wasn’t hard.”

He feels stupid then; cos he never even considered that JRA32 was Jensen, yet now it makes perfect sense.

“Doesn’t Danneel mind you logging on?” He mumbles, trying for manly and ending up sounding gayer than ever.

“She tends to pout a lot.” Jensen rubs his stubble and the leather jacket – Dean’s jacket – squeaks. “I just tell her that the pout will age her and that I won’t be the one paying for the plastic surgery.”

Jensen is awesome.

He bites his lip, remembering the fan fiction, the Wincest and the RPS. JRA32 (Jensen now – always Jensen) used to write on bottom_sammy and he wonders if JRA32 (God, Jensen with his wonderful mouth and green eyes and broad shoulders), really did have a thing for Sam or even Jared (oh God, did Jensen have a thing for him? Did that make them gay and in denial? Was Danneel also a beard? He didn’t think that Danni would like to be a beard but she might not have a choice!).

“You zoning out on me again?” Jensen pats his thigh in a friendly and very manly way and Jared feels a stab of disappointment. Perhaps Jensen doesn’t feel that way after all, perhaps he just likes writing . . . and porn.

“Thosethingsthatyouwrotedidyoumeanthem?” He wonders if he is speaking Urdu or something cos Jensen just stares at him.

“What?”

“The bottom_sammy stuff – it was – um – um – ug – gah – it was hot.”

“You liked it, huh?” Jensen’s eyes twinkle and Jared leans closer, forgetting anything he was going to say, forgetting anything period, just the scent of Jensen, Dean’s jacket and maybe the coffee he drank earlier.

“I – um – um – I liked it,” he stutters and his ears turn red (and wouldn’t the fan girls and the gossips think that that was sweet – totally goofy and in character). “Um – um – ug – it made me . . . .” He doesn’t have to say anymore. His body is signposting, quite clearly, what JRA32’s fiction made him feel and Jensen grins, head to one side.

“You know what?” He said, all smooth edges and cool demeanour. “We could try it out.”

Jared’s mouth falls open and he is aware that he must look very, very unattractive. He rubs his thighs (in a really manly way) and stares at his knees as if they were the most interesting thing on this planet.

He wonders what they might say about this on spn_gossip, what they might say if he posted that Jared and Jensen were fucking like bunnies (not that they were but – but if they try JRA32’s ideas out, then they very soon will be).

“JARED!” Jensen says, close to his ear, breath hot on his cheek. “Do you want to try it out?”

He nods, his hands going to Sam’s belt; Jensen shakes his head, pushing Jared’s fumbling fingers out of the way and undoing the belt himself. He pushes at Jared’s jeans, waits whilst Jared stands up and lets his jeans fall to the floor.

He is wearing his Sponge Bob briefs again but Jensen doesn’t laugh or mock. He just inclines his head and Jared thrusts his fingers in the waistband and pulls them down too. They pool around his bony ankles and he is pretty, pretty sure that he looks a big goofball, but Jensen is smiling fondly and he looks down at his own cock, big and red and leaking.

“Ugh,” he mutters, not very comprehensively. “Um.”

Jensen says nothing; he turns Jared around to face him and then in a move that is extremely elegant and not very manly at all he falls to his knees, grabs Jared’s ass and opens his mouth.

Jared nearly falls over; he can almost imagine laptops and computers around the globe exploding, imagine a million fan girls squeeing, imagine what they would say if they knew. Then – then he doesn’t imagine anything at all because Jensen has wrapped his lips around Jared’s cock and is sucking like he wants to drain Jared of anything he has to offer, including his brain cells.

“Just give it to me big boy,” Jensen says, mumbles really, around his mouthful. Jared’s balls tighten up and he bucks hard into Jensen’s mouth, causing the older man to hold him tight by the hips, his talented lips swallowing him down, licking, sucking, fingers caressing his balls. Jared knows he isn’t going to last and he moans out a warning which Jensen ignores, letting Jared spurt warmly into his mouth, catching Jared on his tongue, moving fingers across his thighs, his ass, giving him such pleasure that Jared thought he might pass out.

Jared snapped back to reality as he came; groaning and moaning and making marks in Jensen’s shoulders, digging in his nails and tugging Jensen’s hair, coming in copious amounts, the best orgasm of his entire life and JRA32 had seen it coming!

****

Afterwards, they bent over the laptop together and logged on.

Boy did they have some brilliant ideas for fan fiction!


	8. Warning Nudity!

He gets home to find Gen scraping burnt something out of a pan, her pout so defined it is almost its own life form.

Immediate guilt hits him and he glances down at his rumpled clothing; Sam’s jeans are dirty on the knees, there is something smeared around the zipper and he hopes it isn’t what he thinks it is. He kinda thinks that a cheery, Hi honey I’m home isn’t going to cut it right now and so he goes for his usual smooth and impeccable style.

“Um – gah – um – sorry babe – filming – huh – um.”

Gen’s response is to give him a very long and very meaningful death stare. He is pretty sure, really pretty sure, that he is going to spend tonight in the guest room with the dogs.

Two minutes later and he is face to face with Harley, the big dog drooling happily onto his pillow, Sadie lying across his feet snuffling and happy. Jared lies sleepless for all of a minute and then he sneaks into the study and gets the laptop out.

****

He hides under the duvet, a bit like summer camp – only then it was a flash light and a skin mag – things have changed. He logs on, gets onto MSN and feels a sense of relief when a bright orange message bar flashes up and JRA32 (Jensen – and his stomach clenches in a really good way) is talking to him.

They finish off the fan fiction they composed earlier and post it to bottom_sammy. Jared is pretty sure that it is hot, that the fans will eat it up and that the reviews will be positive. He feels tingles of excitement down his spine as he reads it back to himself, willing his cock to behave. He knows that he should feel REALLY guilty about all this but somehow he doesn’t, he just feels happy and horny and content and if he had the brains left to think about it he might. . . instead he hugs the laptop to his chest, yawns and falls asleep, the flickering orange light and Jensen’s goodnight message warming him through and through.

****

Spn_gossip claims that the Padalecki marriage is in trouble.

He wants to deny it but he is actually hiding under the duvet with two dogs in his spare room. His fingers play idly over the keys as he reads about his bearding activities (and that will never, ever grow old), the fact that he hasn’t been seen out with Gen in a while (he hasn’t been seen out period but hey!) and the fact that early this morning a big white truck was seen in his drive and Gen was caught loading all of her stuff into it.

Without a pause he leaps out of bed treads on Sadie who bites his ankle and runs to the door. He throws it open to find a virtually empty house, only his entertainment centre, the dog’s bowls and a moth eaten sofa that belonged to his momma are untouched. He runs down the corridor and out of the front door and he is just in time to see the truck heading down the highway, tail-lights vanishing into the muddy dawn.

It is only when the flash bulbs go off does he realise something REALLY, REALLY important.

He is on his front doorstep and he is naked.

****

The internet pictures weren’t too bad. He would have checked spn_gossip but the site crashed round about the same time that the first nude photos came out. Someone on Twitter had posted, Come on Big Boy and he was pretty sure it was Misha. He hid under his duvet for a while (even though there was actually no one to hide from) and only came out when the doorbell rang.

He hovered by the door until a voice on the other side said, “Are you still naked?” And then he opened it to find a mailman at the door, a mailman with bow-legs and a leather jacket but wearing shorts and one of those silly caps that mailmen wore. “It’s a disguise,” Jensen whispered and he thrust his laptop at Jared before slithering through the door in a move that Dean would have been very, very proud of.

****

“So.” Jensen sat on the floor as there weren’t any chairs. “She left?”

“Um – gah – um.” God he had to work on his vocabulary.

“And the reason?”

“Home late, burnt dinner.” He was turning into Conan without even getting the role, in a minute he would be wielding a mace and flashing his muscles.

“Pouting?”

“Doyoureallyhavetoask?”

“Poor, Jay.” Jensen fired up his laptop and logged on. Jared winced as he saw the wallpaper flash up, recognising instantly those long legs, knobbly knees and – and – well the rest. “What shall we do to cheer you up?”

“Guh,” Jared replied and Jensen smiled.

“Think we could run to that,” he said.


	9. Jensen takes Charge - Jared Likes It

He has no bed and the sofa is gone but Jared would be happy enough to get down and dirty on the floor.

But Jensen is stealthy like a ninja and he creeps around the house and draws every single blind in the place so that they are enveloped in private darkness.

Jensen smiles at him; he takes off his jacket, his shirt and his shorts. A naked Jensen is something Jared has only ever fantasised about and he swallows as he stares at broad shoulders, bow-legs and a perfectly wonderful cock.

“GodGodGodGod,” he whispers.

“What did you like about bottom_sammy?” Jensen asks sitting on the floor, legs spread invitingly; all of Jared’s fan fiction wishes come true at once.

“Guh, nargh, um,” is his – typical – response and how can anyone talk when Jensen Ackles is sitting on your floor displaying everything?

“Did you like that Dean took control?” Jensen’s eyes are wide, pupils black and swimming in jade. “You did. You did, didn’t you?”

“URGH!” It probably isn’t the response that Jensen was hoping for but his painfully erect cock is probably speaking for him, pressing hard and hot against his zipper. Ug – shitshitshitJensen.”

“Take off your clothes.”

Ooh and Jensen is just as masterful in the flesh as he is in JRA32’s fics but then he is bound to be, as he is JRA32 and Jared ponders on that for a moment as he struggles out of his clothing, almost face-planting the floorboards as he realises that Gen may have taken the fucking rugs as well.

When he is naked Jensen just looks at him, then looks at him some more, then looks at him.

He feels conscious, horny, desperate and his brain whirls – wondering if a newly wed should be doing this – wondering what spn_gossip would say – wondering if Gen would pout if she could see them now – knowing that if she did it would be a pout to end all pouts and her head would possibly explode . . . .

“Jared,” Jensen’s voice is low, all sex. “Lie down.”

He lie’s down – obedient as Harley or Sadie – hands spread out behind him, legs stretched. He kinda feels like Sam when he is tied to the bed in various episodes and his cock seems to like that thought, likes the thought of Dean tying up Sam, of Dean doing all sorts of things to Sam . . . dirty things.

Jensen crawls over to him; he can hear the older man breathing and he thinks of a hundred different reasons why they should NOT be doing this but Jensen’s big hand on his cock makes those reasons disappear like dust in the wind (and how he can be so philosophical while Jensen is jacking him off is a mystery) and he groans, his hand flung over his eyes, listening whilst Jensen talks to him, talks dirty, tells him all the things he would like to do to him, tells him all the things he is going to write about, how this is going to be the basis of JRA32’s latest story and how hot, hot, hot is it is going to be.

Jared wants to return the favour, wants to do all sorts of things, imagines touching Jensen, sucking Jensen, writhing on top of Jensen but – but (and he has no real excuse) he comes so hard and so fast he almost blacks out, Jensen’s sinful tones in his ear, Jensen’s chuckle deep, naughty and suggestive, making him come again and again until he has nothing left inside of him but mush.

****

Spn_gossip says that the marriage is in trouble. Fan girls debate whether Gen is/was a beard; there are sightings of Gen at thrift shops carrying what appear to be rather large items of clothing. Jared sits – wrapped in a blanket and sighs. How was he to know Gen had taken not only the wardrobe but the contents and now all he has to wear are Sam’s clothes (and Sam is such a crap dresser. Plaid, come on . . . pink is the way forward) and the two shirts that Jensen left at his place (and he does not wear Jensen’s shirts just to smell his scent – no he does not – he isn’t gay – he is married – okay so his marriage isn’t quite working out as he imagined but he is married and what he and Jensen do in the privacy of their own homes is up to them and he isn’t gay . . . apart from the fact he thinks he might be for Jensen at least and shit he needs to get some new clothes now!) He bends over his laptop, logs on and writes:

I think Gen pouts too much and she is likely to need plastic surgery before she is much older.

It makes him feel guilty instantly but deep inside it makes him feel better and when he logs onto bottom_sammy and starts to read JRA32’s latest epic he doesn’t feel anything but horny and he can’t wait for round 3!


	10. PWP!!

“Do you know what PWP means?”

Another day and they are lying on his floor, heads on the cushions that Jensen has just bought. Jared rolls his head so that he can look at Jensen, a frown denting his forehead.

“Um,” he began, as he began most of his conversations these days. “Um – er.”

“Yes.” Jensen’s green eyes are slitted, his full mouth inviting. Jared wonders what PWP means and if it is some sort of sexual term. Perhaps Jensen is going to tie him up (and his cock does not get excited at that thank you very much, he isn’t gay . . . that has been established but then again he seems to be a wife short at the moment so . . . .)

“Jared.” Jensen rolls over to his side. “Take off your clothes.”

He is getting really, really good at obeying Jensen and he doesn’t even fumble with his buttons as he rips off his shirt and shrugs off his jeans. He is going commando (not for any sexual reason mind you but because Gen took his briefs) and Jensen grins as he stares at his stupidly hard cock.

Jensen gets up and takes off his jeans, shirt and shoes (Jensen is beautifully turned out, he even has silk socks, but noticing these things does not . . . repeat not make him gay!) He stares down at Jared and then he sits back down, so close that Jared can smell his aftershave and the coconut of his shampoo.

“This,” he says as he grips Jared’s cock in his firm hand. “Is PWP.”

He guides Jared’s cock to his own and for a moment there is nothing but silence as they begin to move their hands in sync, sudden sounds of grunting and moaning (all from him damn it) echoing through the empty room. Jensen lays Jared down, pushing him so that he is on his back, then he swings his leg over Jared’s chest and perches over him like a large vulture (or maybe owl, vulture sounds wrong somehow). He gestures that Jared open his mouth and Jared does, then Jensen fills it faster than Jared can blink and he has a cock on his tongue; pre-come salty in his mouth. Jensen is thrusting his hips gently, and soft grunts are coming from his lips, his whole body one fluid movement.

Jared decides he likes this. He likes this a lot. He decides he wants to do this forever, that it makes him – impossibly – harder. He lifts his head and begins to suck in earnest, tongue working at the head, licking the vein on the underside, his hands coming up to grab Jensen’s ass (and what an ass!) to help him, help him fill Jared’s mouth, help him make those wonderful grunting noises, help him come.

Jensen tensed, his cock went harder and then he came with a groan. Jared swallowed as fast as he could, great swallows, until Jensen had finished. Jared laid his head back, licking around his mouth, tasting Jensen on his tongue. He felt his own cock spurting and he put his hand down to touch himself, wrapping big fingers around his erection, knowing it would not take long.

Without a word, Jensen wrapped his own hand around Jared’s and helped him. Two, three swipes and he was coming, groaning loudly, his whole body tense, his orgasm as spectacular as ever.

He was given no respite as Jensen rolled him over onto his stomach and lifted his hips. The cushions (and man were they soft but knowing that they were soft and made of Egyptian cotton didn’t make him gay, no sir, he was a manly man . . . even spn_gossip would agree) were thrust under his hips and suddenly his thoughts about not being gay were forced to take another turn as Jensen thrust a lubed finger into his ass.

For a moment his whole body went rigid, including the most important part, and he didn’t know what to do. Then his body took over and he thrust back against the finger, feeling it rub against something that made his whole being explode with pleasure (hello prostate) and he groaned, groaned and groaned, letting Jensen take control, adding one, two, three fingers until he was insensate with pleasure, his mind and body throbbing with it.

Then the fingers were replaced with – oh God – Jensenscockandmanitwasbigandwetandfullandgodhelloprostateagain and he bucked up, cried out and came so hard that he was sure he had just ejected his entire brain – plus some major organs – out of his cock.

Jensen laughed, thrust again and again, his hands digging into Jared’s hips, nails making crescents in his skin. Jared heard Jensen grunt again and then Jensen was coming and Jared was collapsing into a heap, Jensen falling on top of him with a moan.

“That,” Jensen said, finally, as Jared lay smooshed on his face, eyes stuck closed, mouth drooling, cock twitching, “is PWP”

And on cue the door opened and Gen walked in.

“Does PWP mean, _pissed woman pouting_?” He asked before the shit hit the fan . . . .


	11. The L Word

Jared thinks – for a moment – of a good excuse.

 _Jensen and I were cleaning the house and – so we wouldn't get dirty – we took our clothes off – then I saw a stain on the floor and bent over to get it off but I over balanced and fell on my face and – oops – Jensen tried to help me and fell on top of me – and – hey – all of this is – is not what you think it is!_

Apart from the fact that it was.

Instead, he rolls over and looks up into Gen’s face. Gen is pouting, her eyebrows have drawn together so close they look like one giant caterpillar running across her brow. She doesn’t look happy, not at all, and Jared opens his mouth to speak.

Before he can dig himself a huge hole, Jensen comes to his rescue. Jensen gets up, one elegant fluid movement and smiles at Gen like a polite Texan gent. He looks as if he had a hat he would raise it and maybe bow but then again if he were wearing a hat it would look silly – cos – hey – he isn’t wearing anything else.

“Gen,” he drawls and her pout grows wider, more pursed. “We weren’t expecting you.”

There is a moment when Jared thinks that she might pull back her tiny fist and thump Jensen in the face and he scrabbles to his own feet, mouth running away with him.

“GenJenwasjustshowingmewhatpwpwasandashesaidweweren’texpectingyou.”

“You’re naked,” Gen says, as if she has noticed it for the first time.

“Um – yes.” He can’t really lie about that fact as he is standing not a foot away from her with his cock swinging like a flag in the wind and his chest covered in his own come.

“You’re disgusting,” she says then and, still pouting, she draws herself up to her full height (which doesn’t take long) and stalks out of the house, taking her cooking pots with her.

Jensen watches as she slams the door and he shakes his head.

“Guess that is the end of that,” he says with a grin and Jared just stares at him, mouth open, brain fried, wondering what the fuck can happen next.

****

Spn_gossip says that Jared’s marriage is, virtually, over and that reports on set (who gives these reports he wonders) say that he is getting intimate with Jen (which is true but who knows that apart from him and Jen of course and then he wonders if Jen is writing the reports and then he wonders if Jen is stirring up gossip on purpose and then he wonders why he is wondering and then . . . he gives up).

He logs on to bottom_sammy and writes a steamy story about his last encounter with Jensen (but makes it Sam & Dean so that no one could even question it as being true). Two minutes after posting he has a glowing review from JRA32 who also writes, _I wish this would happen. Maybe Sam & Dean could do this in the show, what do you think?._

Jared’s cock thinks it would be a great idea but Jared’s head knows that it would never happen. Okay, Sarah likes naked, sobbing Sam but he thinks she might draw the line at naked, sobbing Sam riding naked Dean’s rampant erection. He sighs and logs off.

****

Jensen comes round and brings chairs. He is pathetically grateful.

Spn_gossip says that Gen is visiting a really expensive lawyer and he stares at the laptop for a long time wondering why he doesn’t feel that upset, wondering why he feels a sense of relief, hoping that a divorce means he never, ever, ever, ever has to see Gen’s pout again.

“Sorry.” Jensen rests his head on Jared’s shoulder peering over it so that he can read the rumours. “My bad.”

Jared nods; it is indeed Jensen’s bad but he started this, he logged on, he wanted all the RPS, Wincest and PWP that he could handle and to be frank he still wanted it.

He grins at Jensen and slams the laptop shut.

“Wanttocelebratemenearlybeingsingle?” He asks, whilst he can still talk.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Jensen is already pulling down his jeans and Jared feels something warm inside of him, an emotion that he might have to examine closely once he has had his brains fucked out of him.

****

Spn_gossip claims that Jared is in love with Jensen.

For once, they might be right.


	12. Jared & Jensen are in Love!

Jared is a master of stealth.

He doesn’t actually know why he is being stealthy, after all apart from Sadie and Harley (who he is sure don’t care) he is alone in the big, almost empty house but he is stealthy anyway, cos he quite likes it.

He is naked (the curtains are drawn, he isn’t going down that road again - thank you very much) when he sits down with the laptop on his knobbly knees. He is only naked because he is hot (not because he wants easy access, oh no, cos that would be gay – beyond gay – but it is hot – even in Vancouver – in winter – in an empty house – it is hot – which is why he is naked). He shifts and gets comfortable and logs on, still looking over his shoulder (he fears that the fearsome pouting one may yet appear and it frightens him – which is bad – really, really bad. Gen was his wife after all, even if she did pout and stamp her tiny foot and buy so much cookware that he could have used a different bowl every minute and still not run out but still he was worried and he felt bad for being worried, so he kept looking over his shoulder just to be sure). He logs on to spn_gossip as an anonymous poster and begins to type. When he is finished he reads what he has written once, then twice and before he can change his mind he posts it, wondering what sort of reaction it is going to have.

 **_Sources close to Jared claim that the actor is in love with his co-star Jensen Ackles. A very close friend confirms this, saying that Jared is smitten by Jensen and is waiting for the older man to feel the same._ **

Jared stares at the post smugly. He hopes that it will get a reaction – he hopes that Jensen will read it and know – know how he feels. He flushes and realises that it is a good job he is naked, cos thinking about Jensen . . . it just makes him so hard he could hammer nails. He stares at the laptop and then at his cock and decides which is the most important.

It is a close call.

****

Jensen invites him over for lunch and – man – is it good to sit on a proper chair at a proper table and eat chilli that is cooked in a dirty, old looking cooking pot (non monogrammed and whose fucking idea was that? How embarrassed was he when even his mom started teasing him . . . who did he think he was, she would ask – the King of the world?). Jensen watched him eat with some fondness and it was only when he was chowing down on his third helping that he realised something was missing.

“Where’s Danneel?”

Jensen carried on eating and shrugged.

“Gone,” he replied, as if he were discussing a particularly annoying spot or someone who had just plain outstayed their welcome.

“Gone?” Jared was aware that an open mouth full of chilli was not attractive but he couldn’t lift his jaw. “Gone, gone?”

“Gone!” It was like an echo and Jared swallowed his chilli so that he could speak without looking stupid in any way.

“Butwherehasshegoneisshecomingbackanytimesoon?”

“No.” Jensen was soooo cooool and Jared wished he could be more like him. Jensen could wear a sweater and look elegant, Jared could wear a sweater and look sweaty. “Not coming back.”

“Oh.” Jared pondered – had Jensen read spn_gossip? Did Jensen know how Jared felt? Did Jensen want to throw Jared on the table and fuck him senseless? (And how did that thought creep in? He had to stop thinking with his cock, it was getting him into trouble). Was Danneel having Botox to stop the aging caused by pouting? Would Gen do the same thing? Why was he having these random thoughts?

“I told her to go.” Jensen was looking at him now, easy and relaxed and sooo coool (and Jared was totally a teenage girl when it came to Jensen). “I told her to go because I was in love with someone else.”

Jared was gawping again. “WhoareyouinlovewithJensenisitsomeoneyoumetonsetorsomehotchickyoumetwhenyouwereinLA?”

“Idiot!” Jensen’s voice was fond, gentle and he leant over the table and dropped a kiss on the tip of Jared’s nose making him flush like the girl he was (totally gay now – no point in denying it).

“Um – ugh – ah.” Shit, he had been reduced to babbling again. “Shit – um – ug – agh.”

“I agree.” Jensen was taking off his shirt and undoing his jeans and Jared continued to gawp, his cock taking an instant interest. “So – we are in sync now – you love me – or so ‘sources’ close to you confirm – and I am in love with you – so why are we sitting here with clothes on? Let’s fuck!”

Jared stopped gawking and was naked and on the table in seconds.

This was going to make an awesome fan fic.


	13. Tables are for Sex?

Jensen’s table is deliciously cold under his hot skin.

He dangles his legs over the edge, toes just touching the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Jensen stalking towards him (like a big cat – a predator and – shit – it makes him horny), green eyes dark with lust and longing.

He hitches up his hips and watches as Jensen comes to stand between his open thighs. Jensen pulls – hard – so that he is pulled across the table (and the burn is part of the fun) so that Jensen is standing between his open thighs, hands on his chest, fingers playing lightly with his nipples.

“You like that?” Jensen’s voice is deep (so manly – not gay – manly – yep neither of them are gay – no sir – they are manly men having sex with each other. Which pretty much makes them gay and why is his mind going off on these random tracks again when his cock is so hard it is standing to attention and Jensen could hang the stars and stripes from it and call it a fucking pole).

“GAH!” He hopes that this tells Jensen just how much he does like it. “UGH” he moans as those fingers pinch his nipples harder and he finds his hips bucking up just a little, his eyes rolling back in his head as Jensen leans forward and kisses him – hard.

And it is nothing like kissing a woman (Gen had a big, wide mouth made for pouting not for kissing and Sandy used to moan that he licked off her lip gloss – but it did taste of cherry and – he liked cherry – so he did used to lick it off and . . . .) He gets back with the programme as he feels Jensen’s stubble drag across his cheek and he moans – again – his mouth opening so that Jensen can get his tongue inside (and – wow – that tongue – impressive). Just as Jensen’s tongue thrusts into his mouth, Jensen’s big broad fingers close around his cock and he loses all higher brain functions (again) and can’t even find the energy to moan.

Then he feels a finger probing – and Jensen adds another – and another. He bucks his hips so that his cock thrusts in and out of Jensen’s hand (such a big hand – so manly. God – so manly) and he feels it spurt pre-come, hears Jensen encourage him and he doesn’t need much encouragement, wanting only to come, come and come.

He looks around quickly, makes sure that Danneel doesn’t decide to come back – come in – and pout at them. He sighs with relief and excitement when he realises that they are alone, they are together and they are gonna fuck like bunnies. Jensen stares down at him and shakes his head.

“So hot like this,” he says, voice gruff. “So hot and needy. You want my cock, don’t you? Want it bad?”

It only takes a few seconds for him to realise that Jensen is using ‘fan fic’ talk – using the words that Dean often says to Sam when he is fucking him. This only serves to excite him more and he realises he is going to come before the main event if Jensen doesn’t stop talking dirty, so he takes the initiative (he isn’t the girl – so there) and thrusts his tongue into Jensen’s mouth and wraps his legs around Jensen’s waist hoping the older man will take the hint.

Jensen does indeed take the hint and before he knows it Jared has his legs around Jensen’s shoulders (and who knew he was so flexible?) and Jensen’s cock in his ass. It is dirty, dirty, dirty and he loves it! Loves Jensen and he can’t wait to (anonymously) post about this on spn_gossip cos he is sure the fan girls will love it.

When he comes he comes messily all over the table and he feels instantly guilty (and is Gen’s cleanliness fetish rubbing off on him? He hopes not) and then he feels Jensen come inside him and he forgets cleaning, forgets Gen and forgets his own name, (is it Jerad?) Afterwards they lay in their own filth and snuggle.

“So.” Jensen rolls off him and stands up, all broad shoulders, freckled skin and wide eyes. “You moving in?”

“Youmeanwithyou?Canthedogscomeandwillitbeofficialorarewehidingit?”

“Yes – yes – yes and no, we are not hiding it.” Jensen takes charge. “We are NOT hiding it, Jared. It is not going to be spn_gossip, it is going to be E-News!”

“Wearecomingout?”

“Yes.” Jensen pulls out the laptop and balances it on Jared’s naked stomach. “We are coming out!”


	14. Whips and Lube and Gay Marriage - Oh My

He spends all of his free time naked.

Cos he is hot you understand, even though it is freezing outside and Sam and Dean are wearing so many layers that they can barely move. He is still hot and anyway being naked stops him from having his – few remaining – clothes ripped off by a constantly horny Jensen.

They fuck everywhere (and who knew he was that flexible and adventurous?!), kitchen, lounge, study, hall, stairs, shower, bath, garden (and that is cold and hot at the same time), shed (not so good) and the many places in between. When they are on set they go at it like bunnies in trailers, the back of the Impala (it may seem like a big black car but – shit – is it small when you are wedged in the back seat with a plaid shirt wrapped around your neck and your jeans yanked down by your ankles). They jerk each other off around the back of the food tent (okay – they wash their hands after cos a man has got to eat) and stare at each other in a way that – Sara says – brothers shouldn’t. The fans don’t seem to mind – Wincest is real – is what they say on spn_gossip and the stories on bottom_sammy get more and more interesting.

****

Jared buys lube (chafing is a bitch, okay) and some nice leather wrist bands to stop his wrists from getting sore because those handcuffs are really, really rough on his skin. He buys a whip (okay – so it sounds perverted but Zorro has a whip and no one ever called him sick), he buys a paddle (in case the whip breaks) and a blindfold (God, how he loves it when Jensen blindfolds him) and he is so loved up it is unbelievable.

Who knew sex could be so filthy dirty? Sex with Gen was okay but despite her wide pouting mouth she didn’t like putting anything – well – um – fleshy in it and Jensen . . . Jensen’s mouth is full and ripe and accepts anything fleshy that Jared wants to put in it, accepts and enjoys it and that – that is why Jared spends most of his time naked!!

****

Jensen is smooth; he slips into the press conference like James Bond (and Jared is not gay for Daniel Craig you understand but he is gay for Jensen and Jensen would make an ace James Bond and Jared can see him in that Tux with his shaken and not stirred martini and his big gun - so not a metaphor – in his holster). So, Jensen sits down and pulls the mike over to him and smiles at Jared who is twitchy (and dressed for once) beside him. He puts his hand on Jared’s thigh, moves it up to Jared’s groin and lightly strokes Jared’s balls as he opens his mouth to speak. Whether this is meant to calm Jared he isn’t sure but it seems to work because Jared just smiles, spreading his legs beneath the table and taking it like a man (cos he is a man – not that gay – apart from being gay for Jensen and – shit – they broke spn_gossip again today because it just sort of imploded when the fan girls heard about the press conference and some girls saw Gen sobbing into some guys shoulder).

“Jared and I have something to say.” Jensen is smoooooooth – smoother than smooth and so fucking manly it hurts. “Don’t we Jared?”

“YesJensenandIaretogetherineverywaynotjustascostarsbutasloversandboyfriends.”

“Exactly.” Jensen is rubbing hard now and the press are taking so many pictures Jared has gone blind. He feels damp in his shorts and he can barely keep his eyes open. “Any questions?”

“Jared – Jared!”

And why do they want to ask him questions when he is about to come in his pants?

“Gah,” he responds and they stare at him and take more pictures. “Um – ugh – ahh.”

“Jared,” one persistent reporter continues, “what about your wife?”

“Um.” It is a perfectly valid question but he has just had a mind blowing orgasm and wasn’t really thinking about his wife or lack of wife or anything but his cock really but he can’t say that and so he just looks up and smiles. “Agh – um,” he continues and is quite proud that he can speak at all. “Um – yeah – well – ugh,” he goes on to say and the reporter nods sagely whilst Jensen grins beside him, (so smooth, so cool).

“We will both be divorcing,” Jensen says (again so cool – like a master ninja spy or some other sort of cool thing). “So that we can go through with the whole gay marriage thing.”

“What do you think of that, Jared?”

Someone has a mike in his face and he wants to form a coherent sentence but isn’t sure he can. This is just like a story he read once on live journal, when he and Jensen went through a gay marriage and then he got pregnant (and surely that can’t happen right? Men don’t have babies right? He so doesn’t want to lose his figure) and they had twins who they called Sam and Dean. He purses his lips and pulls a face and tries – tries really hard to form a sentence that doesn’t involve mumbling or muttering or the word, ‘Gah’.

“IthinkitisreallyromanticbutI’mnothavingtwinsandI’mnotthebrideinallofthisandIamnotwearingwhiteoraveilbutIdolovehim.”

Jensen sighs happily and leans over, kissing him hard and harder, flashbulbs exploding yellow all around them.

“And I love him too,” he says.

****

That night when they log on (naked of course) the internet is buzzing with news of their ‘engagement’. There are pictures of Danneel (pouting) and Gen (pouting so much that the pout has its own pout) and there are pictures of the two of them kissing and tweets about their chemistry and how the fan girls knew it all along.

“So,” Jensen says as he caresses Jared’s sweaty thigh, “any regrets?”

“Onlymarryingherinthefirstplace,” he replies and Jensen smiles wide!


	15. They love it when Jensen calls Jared, Baby!

Jared is on line looking at wedding dresses.

Not that he wants to wear one – no not at all – more because wedding dresses remind him of weddings and remind him that in a few months time when he is a free man (oh God, how he longs to be free), he will be marrying Jensen (and he is SO not the girl in all of this – just because he has long hair and is on line looking at dresses and sparkly veils does not make him the girl. He just – he is just sentimental, is all.)

He is naked. Of course, it is very cold but being naked keeps the blood flowing (to all areas thank you very much) and it saves on clothing as he doesn’t have much left since Gen sold it all to charity (and he does feel a little bitter about that but fuck was he glad to see the back of all the monogrammed cooking pots) so being naked conserves his clothing and makes the blood flow and it also makes it easier for Jensen to throw him (ooh he does like being thrown) on the floor and fuck him senseless – so it is a win-win situation all round.

****

Spn_gossip virtually crashes every day. The fan girls are on meltdown talking incessantly about the fact that Jared and Jensen came out at a press conference, that Jared and Jensen are GETTING MARRIED and that Jared and Jensen are in love.

Bottom_sammy and all the other communities have so many stories that Jared doesn’t feel the need to post any of his own. He is living it now, he figures, so he doesn’t need fiction to turn him on, he has his own Jensen right next to him, his own Jensen as naked as the day he was born, his own Jensen going down on his knees and wrapping those lush lips (no pouting – absolutely no pouting – none whatsoever) around his cock, licking and sucking and generally going at it until Jared is writhing, laptop slammed shut, his legs open as wide as they would go, orgasm so close that Jared thinks he might die from it.

****

It isn’t all puppies and kittens (sad really cos he loves puppies and kittens and candy too if truth be known). There are some really BAD things to sort out and he hates it.

The letter from Gen’s lawyer is frank and to the point; she wants the house, the cooking pots (and she can have them, all of them, and cook til her hearts content), the car and the contents of the house. It is a no brainer – he would give her the clothes off his back (if he were wearing any) just to see the back of her. He doesn’t quite know when he fell out of love (if it ever was love, wasn’t she a beard? Or was that just fan fiction? He thinks it might be true and that he was bearding without realising it. I mean he is fucking gayer than gay now isn’t he? He is looking at wedding dresses on a regular basis so he must be).

Jensen is sitting next to him on the bed; the laptop is balanced between them and Jensen is making an ‘inventory’ of all the things he has to give to Danneel. Jared can’t help but pet his hair as if Jensen is one of his dogs and Jensen leans into the touch. It is REALLY romantic and Jared feels his stomach clench so much that he thinks he is going to actually cry – cry with happiness.

“ThisiswonderfulIloveyousofuckingmuchandIdon’tneedahouseorcarorcookingpotsIjustneedyou.”

“Ah, Jared.” Jensen leans into him. “That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“IwanttogetgaymarriedtoyouI’vebeenlookingatdressesdoyouthinkSadiecouldcarrythering?Genwouldn’tletherdoitinIdaho.”

“Of course, baby.” (And he loves it when Jensen calls him, baby and he knows the fan girls love it too!). “We can have Harley as ring bearer too.” Jensen smiles again and clicks the laptop shut. Jared perks up, knowing what this means. He lays back and kicks the covers off his feet, his legs, and his body and lets Jensen have a really good look, (being naked is so handy).

“Want me to fuck you, baby?” Jensen whispers and Jared counts this as a win.

“Um, gah, ugh, yeah,” he manages and REALLY – does Jensen need to ask . . . ?


	16. A Beautiful Bride?

Divorce was surprisingly easy.

Infidelity (and seriously Jared couldn’t even spell that word before today) made it straight forward enough and before he knew it he was holding the small slip of paper in his fingers and he was a free man.

Jensen took the paper and framed it, grinning as he fixed it on the wall next to his own ‘quickie’. He looked at Jared with heat in those green eyes.

“Well baby,” he said (and he could hear the fan girl’s squeeing from here! “Shall I get the handcuffs out to celebrate?”

And Jared – Jared could only nod.

****

He was naked (of course, when was he anything other than naked these days?) on the bed, his hands cuffed to the bedposts, his legs wide apart. Jensen had blindfolded him but he didn’t ever gag him, he seemed to like Jared’s stream of consciousness, seemed to like hearing Jared talk and now – now Jared could hear him padding round the bed, hear his heavy breathing and Jared’s cock was hearing him too, standing up proud and erect, throbbing with excitement so intense it was almost pain.

“Talk to me.” Jensen’s voice was sex soft against his ear. “Tell me what you want, baby.” (And hear the fan girls screaming now. God, spn_gossip had probably crashed).

“IwantyoutosuckmeGodIwantyourmouthsofuckingbad,” Jared could barely get the words out. He spread his legs wider, an obvious invitation. “JensenJensenJensen,” he chanted.

“Jared – so hot for me. So hot for me, baby.” And Jensen was doing fan fic speak again and – God – did that make Jared even more horny. His cock spurted pre-come, the smell of sex pungent in his nostrils. “Jared,” Jensen sounded awed, “see how wet you are, Jared. Use that sinful mouth and talk to me, baby.”

“Guh, Nagh, um, shit, fuck.” Jared hoped Jensen understood. Jensen laughed and he felt hot breath on his nipples and then a wet mouth envelop his cock. He cried out then and bucked into Jensen’s mouth.

“Talk to me.” Jensen lifted his head just a little. “Talk to me, baby boy.” (And a million fan girls probably orgasmed right there!)

“OhGodJenwantyourmouthsofuckingbadwantitwantitwantit,” he moaned, eyes closing even behind the blindfold. “Fuck, gah, nagh, um, shit.” He tried again and his brain exploded as Jensen wrapped his fingers around Jared’s balls, playing with the hair there, licking and sucking.

Jared almost wept as Jensen pulled off and undid one of the handcuffs rolling Jared onto his side.

“Talk to me,” he hissed again.

Jared opened his mouth and – shit – before he could say a word it was full, full of Jensen, full of that hot, sweet heat, skin silky and warm on Jared’s tongue. He had Jensen’s cock in his mouth and it was heaven and he moaned around it, his brain exploding again (he must have some sort of brain damage by now) as Jensen laughed and wriggled and – there – right there – his mouth was on Jared again and they were – God – they were having the most amazing oral sex and neither of them could talk (which – in Jared’s humble opinion -was a bonus).

He came with his mouth around Jensen’s cock and he had to exercise what was left of his self restraint not to bite it off! Jensen groaned and he felt salty wetness fill his own mouth. It was beyond hot, beyond filthy and he swallowed everything Jensen had to give him and promised himself that he would log on and write this all down because this – this was hotter than a very hot thing on a hot day in the hottest place on earth (and now he appeared to be channelling an English comedy channel and he was pretty damn sure his brain was actually damaged).

Afterwards Jensen took off the blindfold and held him close, whispering words of love and affection in his ear.

He could not wait to get married.

****

He was sure he was alone and he picked up the parcel he had ordered from  
E-bay and opened it quickly. It was amazing he thought, what you can buy off the web these days and E-bay was a revelation (okay – so he had seen what Sandy had sold and she had got a damn good price for those earrings, damn her – they had cost him an arm and a leg and the least she could have done was to share the profits with him). He lifted out the delicate, filmy material and stared at it feeling suddenly very stupid and very, very, VERY gay.

The diamante sparkled as he lifted the veil and held it against his face. He flushed then as he fastened the clips into his hair (and he had never been so thankful that Sam was made to keep it long) and let the lace netting fall onto his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror, high cheekbones red and flushed, mouth pink, eyes shining. When he pulled the veil over his face he almost shed a tear and he wondered if he was going to start singing Celine Deon anytime soon because he was pretty damn sure that he was actually turning into a girl.

“Beautiful.”

He nearly leapt ten foot in the air (not easy when you are already six foot plus) when Jensen appeared behind him. He bit his lip feeling stupid and sappy and naked (what else did you expect? He certainly couldn’t fit into a wedding dress, despite several requests from fans on spn_gossip for him to wear one) but for the veil.

“IsawitonEbayanddecidedtotryitcosIwantedtosurpriseyoueventhoughIknowwearegonnawearmatchingsuitsandlookmanlyeventhoughitisagaymarriageandwearegaywemustlookmanlybutthisisforyourightnow.”

“I know.” Jensen lifted the veil, leaned in and kissed him. “Baby,” he whispered (and the fan girl’s swoon yet again), “I love you so much.”

“Gah,” Jared replied and that one word said it all.


	17. A Secret Location

He orders everything on line.

The suit, the rings, the cake, the jeweled collars for the dogs (and he swears Harley is snarling at him) and even the shoes. Jensen has left him in charge of everything (that does not make him the girl – no it doesn’t – it just makes him a manly man who has an eye for the finer things in life – and just because he is naked and wearing a veil does not make him a girl – nor will it ever – so there.) and Jensen is organizing the honeymoon (he hopes it is somewhere hot – Sera has given them a week off (wow!) so they could go somewhere hot. He spent his last honeymoon yomping around Peru (God his feet ached) but he wants this one (the more important one cos he is sure that Jensen won’t want to take a travel hairdryer with him or a year’s supply of lip gloss, though you never know.) to be romantic and special and somewhere hot.

He tries to hack into Jensen’s account to find out where they are going but all he encounters is Wincest (as written by JRA32) and that tends to distract him (and his cock) for hours. He wonders if he could forgo clothes forever and then ponders on the idea of getting married somewhere hot, getting married somewhere where they could do it naked (but then he would have to deal with the constant erection that Jensen gave him – but hey – if you are married then it is good if the object of your affection turned you on) and he could save on the suits.

****

There are two days to go till the wedding and they have kept the location secret. Well Jensen has kept the location secret because – as he said – all sensible and cool (God, how cool is Jensen?) that if Jared knew then he might as well post it on the internet and be done with it. Jared felt a bit hurt at that but he did admit to having a loose mouth. However that did not stop him from logging on to spn_gossip and trying to find out where the ceremony was being held – cos lets face it – if the fan girls didn’t know then it wouldn’t be worth knowing.

****

A day to go and he is hyper ventilating. No one knows where the ceremony is and as no cars or planes have come for him, he is figuring that it must be somewhere in Vancouver. He stays hidden in his room (naked) and logs on frequently. He might (or might not) read Wincest and bottom_sammy to keep him amused and he might (or might not) give Jensen blow jobs in his trailer whilst dressed as Sam and he might (or might not) let Jensen put on his Dean voice (and how low and husky is that?) and call him Sammy but he still can’t find out anything and he feels very, very nervous, excited and frustrated.

****

He is finally dressed.

His mom helps him into the smart tux he brought from E-bay, pins on the button hole he ordered from Flowers.com and straightens the tie he bought from TieRack.co.uk. He polishes his own shoes (finest pair from Amazon’s shoe range) and brushes his hair in the mirror. He sees how flush his cheeks are, how bright his eyes are and he grins at himself, pausing only to log on to the laptop and post one final time.

Jared Padalecki is marrying the man he loves he types and he is going to live happily ever after.

He knows that the fan girls will appreciate the sentiment and he knows that at some point in the next few days Jensen will read it and appreciate it too.

But for now fan fiction is a thing of the past, now he is heading out towards his future and his real life and he cannot possibly wait.


	18. The Wedding

So the limo (and how cool is Jensen? Jensen got him a limo) pulls up outside of his house and his dad, he is so not the girl but Jensen insisted that the father of the ‘groom’ (bride he thinks – but he did wear a veil for quite a while) escort him to his destination.

He is so excited he can barely sit still and he twitches in the back of the limo, fidgets and taps his foot until his dad slaps him (ouch!) and makes him sit on his hands (he is so not the girl and he isn’t ten either). His neck itches (he has a nice suit on and the collar is stiff, okay? It isn’t anything to do with the fact that he is wearing clothes for the first time in days – months really – nothing to do with the fact that he is going commando – and Jensen will call him baby over and over when he finds out – nothing to do with the fact that he is sweating with nerves – so much more nervous now than he was on his first wedding day – whenever that was).

He watches the cars go by and his mind drifts; he wonders if spn_gossip has crashed again, wonders if the fan girls will write even more bottom_sammy and RPS now they know that ‘J2’ are actually real, wonders what Gen is doing right now, wonders if she has honed her pout down to a fine art, wonders if she will ask for plastic surgery money as part as the settlement and wonders if she has scratched his initials of the monogrammed cookware.

“Jared!” His dad brings him back to reality and he peers out of the window with his mouth open. He can’t believe his eyes, can’t believe that anyone in the world would do this for him. His mouth goes dry and his hands shake and he turns to his dad for confirmation.

“Is this the zoo?” He asks, all small and wondering.

“Yes Jared.” His dad grins and Jared wishes he was wearing the veil to hide his blushes. “This is the zoo, son. The venue for your wedding.”

And Jensen (how cooooool is Jensen?) has hired Vancouver Zoo for the day and Jared is getting married in the presence of his four greatest loves – Jensen, his family, his dogs and animals! How lucky is he? He just can’t wait to post the photos on Facebook tomorrow and as for Twitter, for once they are gonna kick Collins ass and he couldn’t be happier.

****

The marquee has been erected in the middle of the Lemur paddock and several furry creatures have inched closer to enjoy the view! Sadie and Harley are groomed and washed and their sparkly collars look wonderful. Sadie carries a red cushion in her jaws with a ring firmly attached whilst Harley looks faintly disgusted at himself. His mom is crying and his sister just looks so proud. He grins at them as he walks past on his dad’s arm and the fact that he is carrying a bunch of daisies do NOT make him a girl, okay? He is just doing what Jensen asked him to do.

“Hey.” (And Jensen so looks like James Bond in his Tux)

“Hey.” He smiles and leans in, feeling Jensen’s hand low on his spine, feeling his treacherous cock take instant interest in the proceedings, “ThisisawesomewearegettingmarriedinazooafuckingzooandIloveyousomuchJensensofuckingmuch”.

“I love you too, baby.” Jensen drops a kiss on the side of his neck and Jared’s cock likes that even more and the press of his zipper makes him question the wisdom of going commando cos he so does NOT want to lose his cock before the honeymoon.

And then the minister steps forward (and Jensen also managed to find a liberal minister, are there no limits to his talents?) and begins to speak and they are making their vows to the sounds of birds, bees and baboons – not to mention the screeching of the lemurs and the loud sobbing of both moms.

“I take Jared Padalecki to be my partner forever and always.” Jensen is so fucking smooth and he says his vows like a romantic hero, all swagger and pride.

“ItakeJensenAcklestobemypartnerforeverandalways.” Jared is not so smooth, he is sweaty, excited and in a constant state of arousal but it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that they have said it. They have done it and it is going to be all over the internet by supper.

J2 is REAL.

And, hopefully, in a couple of hours from now Jared will be naked again and they will be fucking like bunnies!!!


	19. Honeymoon

Their first dance is to ‘Crazy Love’ (the Jensen & Jason version of course – why would either of them admit to being gay enough to like Bauble?) and Jensen holds him real close, making him harder than hard and so turned on that he considers (only for a moment mind and it would make a fucking good fan fic) ripping off all his clothes right then and there and letting everyone see just who he belongs to.

Jensen moves his hands down and caresses his ass cheeks, fingers resting just under the waistband of his pants. He wriggles, face blooming, as he realises just how turned on he is and he moves as close as he can get to Jensen and rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder, mouth close to Jensen’s ear.

“Ican’twaitfortonight,” he whispers.

“Oh, yeah.” And Jensen’s green eyes are bright and wicked and full of promise and Jared hopes, really hopes, that they will be naked soon.

****

They are picked up by a private jet (and Jensen IS James Bond) and their families see them off. His mom is still crying and he is thinking – ARK – when she hugs him and pats his cheek as if he were still five.

“This is real happiness,” she says, “this is real isn’t it, baby?”

He nods, feeling all soft and gooey (and he has decided that he is the girl and he wishes he had worn the veil after all) and he tosses his bouquet of daisies into the crowd, his sister squeaking like a lemur (and he really wants one of those for a pet) as she catches it.

“Me next – me next,” she declares. “I get to have at least one wedding before Jared has another one.”

He smiles then and leans into Jensen, revelling in the feeling of Jensen’s crafty and ingenious fingers wriggling towards his very bare ass.

“Therwon’tbeanotherone,” he declares (and everyone goes ahhhh), “because Jensenistheoneandonlyloveofmylife.”

“Damn straight,” says Jensen (cos he is cool and smooth and only needs a few words to communicate.) and Jared sighs, considering swooning, but not wanting to look any less manly (and anymore like a girl) than he already is.

****

They are in Brazil; in a huge luxury hotel with a huge luxury room that has a mini bar (it is actually a maxi bar cos it has enough beer and snacks to feed an army), a sunken bath, a four poster bed, internet access (and he is SO posting his wedding photos on Facebook tonight and seeing if he can start an argument on spn_gossip) and – most importantly of all – the hotel has its own, private, very private and very hot – nudist beach – so – he won’t even have to wear clothes – AT ALL.

“Like it?” Jensen is already half naked and Jared licks his lips, cock standing to attention behind the zipper of his pants.

“Gah,” he says and really that is all it takes for Jensen to leap over the bed (and Jensen IS James fucking Bond – forget that Craig guy – Jensen is the best), rip off Jared’s clothing, approve, briefly, of the fact that Jared is going commando and then slam him onto the silk sheets, wrap his hand around his cock and jerk him off as if his life depended on it.

“Urgh, Gah, shit, fuck,” Jared loses the ability to speak round about the time his brains flood out through his cock. “Jensendoitagainandagainandagain,” he pleads and Jensen, the fucker, smiles.

“Your wish, Mrs Ackles (and that should sting but it just makes him feel hotter than ever, spent cock beginning to take interest again) is my command.”

And the Do Not Disturb Sign stays on the door for at least 48 hours before they have to come out of the room to eat and maybe see what the nudist beach is like and of course post their exploits on the internet – laughing together as spn_gossip and bottom_sammy crash simultaneously and the fan girls bang their heads (no doubt) on their computers in frustration.


	20. Logging Off!

The weather is always hot and Jared is always naked.

He lies on the beach in the sand (and nudity and sand can be uncomfortable) and wriggles his toes. Jensen lies beside him (also nude and freckling delightfully) and wears nothing but sunglasses and a smile. Jared is glad that the hotel has a private beach because not only is he always naked, he is always horny and always erect. Jensen seems to like this – to enjoy Jared’s excitement and arousal and Jared – Jared just enjoys Jensen.

They post lots of stories; JRA32 & JTP27 are now writing partners and they are getting hundreds of reviews per day. They also post on spn_gossip and that – well that is even more enjoyable – because they post bogus locations and pretend that ‘J2’ are in Texas or Paris or even the wilds of Scotland. Jared likes it when they crash the internet and he likes it when they write stories but most of all he likes acting out their fantasies together and – BOY – does Jensen have some weird and wonderful (and hot – don’t forget to mention hot) fantasies.

The only time Jared wears clothes is when Jensen makes him dress up as Sam (and he is sure – pretty damn sure – that Sam Winchester would NOT approve of what they are doing – but he is also sure – pretty damn sure – that Sam Winchester has NO choice).

So Jensen makes him dress up as Sam – plaid shirts (this boy has no fashion sense) and faded denims whilst Jensen wears Dean’s leather jacket and nothing else. Then they act out Sam and Dean fantasies – and Sam ends up being bent over the sink or the bath or the sofa (and that so does not make Sam the girl – Sam might give in to his elder brother but he is so NOT the girl in all of this – he just gets off on power) and Dean does everything to him from rimming him to slapping his (frankly skinny) ass.

Sam especially likes being handcuffed (naked – he likes being naked and Jared wonders if Sera might want to write naked, handcuffed Sam into the show) to the bed. Sam particularly likes it when Dean goes to his knees and sucks him off whilst calling him Sammy (and Jared is sure the fans would go for that – they like it when Dean calls Sam ‘Sammy’ – just like they love it when Jensen calls Jared baby). Sam gets off on being dominated. He likes it when Dean holds him down and gives it to him hard and fast. He likes it when Dean ties him up – puts his hands around his long throat and squeezes a little. (Jared thinks Sam is a kinky little bitch and he is sure the fans would like this aspect of Sam). Sam likes being naked more than he likes wearing plaid and Jared is always on board with that!

****

Back to work and the romance never ends; Jensen sends him flowers (that does not make him a girl – men like flowers too you know) and chocolates and candy (ooh he loves candy). Jensen gives him the eye whilst they are filming and makes gestures that get him hot, hard and flustered. He is in love and in lust and happier than he can ever remember being and he posts about it on-line making the fan girls go ‘ahhhh’ and swoon – a lot.

They buy a house; they buy another dog. Jared cleans in nothing but an apron (and wouldn’t you like a picture of that?) and he learns to cook using the finest aphrodisiacs. Jensen fucks him on the table afterwards so he figures it is a win/win situation.

It is late when he picks up the laptop and Jensen shakes his head.

“We don’t need that anymore,” he says, sagely (and Jensen is wise as well as being cool). “We don’t need fantasies and gossip cos we have each other.”

Jared stares at him.  
“ButIlikeloggingonandreadingfictionandpostinggossip.”

“I know you do, baby.” (Fan girls – swoon). “But I want to spend quality time with you. We need to be naked more often (is that even possible?) and I don’t want to come second to the laptop – cos Jared – I can pout with the best of them.”

“Soyouaretellingmeweshouldlogoff?” Jared glanced over at the laptop, regret colouring his voice.

Jensen nods; he goes down on his knees and wraps his mouth around Jared’s cock. Jared flails, says, ‘GAH’ at the top of his voice and comes with some vigour. Jensen smiles up and him smugly and Jared knows then that he is right.

The next day he takes the laptop and sends it to his momma (after he has wiped it clean and returned it to its virgin state of course). He watches it go with some regret because it is the reason he is here with Jensen, the reason he has everything he has ever wanted, the reason he is – almost constantly – naked and horny and who can argue with that.

Jensen is waiting for him – naked on the bed – lights dimmed, beer chilling in the fridge, a wonderful smell wafting from the oven. Jensen is wearing Dean’s leather jacket (and amulet) and Jared grins – knowing that it is Sam & Dean night (his favorite).

“I love you,” Jensen says and his eyes glow green, bright, his mouth curving into a genuine smile, “and I want to keep you happy forever.”

“I love you, too.” Jared swallows as he manages to thread a sentence together, so full of fondness and affection he thinks he might explode.

He lies down on the bed next to Jensen and mentally logs off.

He has everything he needs right here.

END (or is it?)


End file.
